


How Thoughtful

by honestgrins



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, Fluff, Valentine's Day, klaroline sweet swap, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline kept her florist's shop open on Valentine's Day for the unprepared to pick up last-minute gifts, much to Klaus's benefit.





	How Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsanotherlovestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsanotherlovestory/gifts).



> For the lovely Charlotte, I hope you like this fluffy Valentine's meet cute!

Rose petals and baby's breath lay scattered over mostly bare shelves. Frayed ribbon ends littered the wrapping table. The glitter would be impossible to remove from every corner of the shop. Caroline would usually be itching to clean up the mess, but she couldn't help a tired smile of accomplishment. The last of her Valentine's Day orders had been packaged and sent out for delivery, leaving her a moment to breathe on the actual holiday.

Then the front door opened, tinkling the little bell she rigged to warn her of customers. Had it been up to her, she would have closed for the 14th, but there was money to be made and love to nourish even for last-minute gifters. She perked up automatically, privately mourning the peaceful break as a man started poking around the store. "Welcome to Mystic Bloom. Looking for anything in particular?"

He glanced up at her, and she had to force herself not to react to how hot he was. The feat was admittedly made easier considering he was likely shopping for a valentine _on_  Valentine's Day, a lack of planning she did not find sexy. But the dimples were working for him, she'd give him that. "Hello. I'm afraid I'm in desperate need of a bouquet, something in the-" He rattled around his coat pocket to pull out a handful of coins. "-it seems, five to ten dollars range?"

While Caroline was sensitive to tight budgets, she eyed the well-fitting clothes made from fabrics that reeked of good money. But she'd seen hard times affect all sorts, so she swallowed her petty judgment and focused on solving the problem at hand. "I'm down to some slim pickings, but I'm sure we can find something. Any favorite colors or allergies to avoid?"

"I have no idea," he answered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he dragged a hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to be very thoughtful, I assure you. Just pick something pretty."

Taken aback at the attitude, she struggled to find a response that wouldn't betray her rising temper. "Well," she bit out, "how about a potted succulent? It's pretty, cheap, and will last longer than a classic bouquet." Caroline lead him to the succulent section, which still held some cacti and a nice terrarium set she immediately picked up, careful not to smudge the glass. "This is a little more than you want to pay, but it really adds a lot of character to a room. I think it'd be an impressive gift for any valentine, whether or not you care to put any thought into it."

His eyebrow raised as she set the plant in his hand. "Did I strike a nerve, love?"

Shrugging, Caroline busied herself by straightening up the remaining stock, checking on some of her needier flowers. "Of course not, at least you're _thoughtful_  enough to bother with a gift at all. Your date must be one of the lucky ones. Ready to check out?" She glanced up at him, only to notice his eyes very much not on her face. "Lucky, indeed," she said with her best mean girl smile before turning on her heel.

He followed her back toward the register, chuckling under his breath. "Apologies, you're very beautiful."

Caroline startled at the bluntness, let alone finding him leaning against her counter with an endearing smile. Ass. "Seriously? Who flirts while they're buying a Valentine's gift?"

Not bothering to hide his amusement, he reached into his pocket. Rather than pulling out the change collection, though, a wallet appeared, only to reveal a fancy, black credit card. "I suppose an uncle stuck buying flowers for his sister."

Blinking, Caroline absently took the card while she tried to process that confusing explanation. "I beg your pardon?"

He smirked like the cat who caught the canary. "When I was dropping him off at school this morning, my nephew asked me for a favor. He handed me his piggy bank and asked me to buy his mum something pretty for Valentine's Day. See, she spent all night baking treats for his whole class and helped him write cards for his friends. He wanted to thank her, and I'm here to help him do that."

Her mouth pursed as she tried to fight a smile. "That's a really cute story, and I'm going to be pissed if it's just a line."

The guy laughed, which just made him stupidly attractive. "I promise, Henry was insistent I use his money and spare no expense."

"Your sister is a lucky girl," Caroline said more sincerely, finally giving into that smile. "Is he going to like this, then? It might be too grown up."

Shrugging, he lightly traced the edges of the succulent. "I think he'll like that she's going to keep it for a long time, that he can help to take care of it. Overall, it's a very _thoughtful_  gift. I appreciate the suggestion..."

"Caroline," she offered after a moment of consideration. There was still the chance he was playing her, but it wasn't the worst thing to flirt with a cute guy on a day designed for her to feel incredibly single.

He smirked, working those dimples to their full advantage - and damn, they were working. "Caroline. I'm Klaus."

Coyly lifting his card, her head canted to the side in challenge. "Is that what it says on here?"

"Technically, that says Niklaus," he clarified, actually seeming worried for her reaction. "I prefer Klaus."

She glanced down to check the card - sheriff's daughter, hello - and to complete the transaction. Handing it back, she took the terrarium to her wrapping table, more than aware that Klaus had followed her. "Well, Klaus, go ahead and pick out a card for your nephew to fill out," she said, nodding toward the rack of bouquet notes. Swaddling the glass in tissue paper, she tucked it into a gift bag as a question occurred to her. "If you're not spending his change here, what are you going to do with a pocket full of coins?"

Klaus's smile turned wry. "Henry was upset when I tried to refuse his piggy bank, taking the money was the only way I could get him into school this morning. It caused quite a stir in the drop-off line."

"I bet." Caroline handed him the gift, shaking her head. "Well, happy Valentine's Day. I hope Henry and his mom like your choice."

"It's lovely, I'm sure I'll have to return for future occasions," he said. "If I needed to call, for a floral emergency of course, do you have a card?"

That damn charm of his should have come with a warning label, yet she found herself reaching for the business cards she kept neatly piled by the register. "For floral emergencies," she repeated in a grave tone, pressing her lips together to hold back a smile when he tucked it into his wallet. "Have a lot of those?"

He shrugged, licking that full bottom lip of his. "Not before today, but I like to be prepared. For instance, I wish I had a reservation for tonight so I could invite you to dinner."

Humming, Caroline gave him a long once-over as she leaned back against the counter. "The cute nephew story covered for the last-minute gift, but a last-minute Valentine's date? I'm sensing a pattern."

"I prefer to call it 'seizing the moment,'" he countered with a challenging smirk. "Would you like to get dinner sometime, Caroline?"

Eyes narrowed, she weighed her options. Once she closed up the shop for the night, her plan had been a bubble bath and binge watching reality shows she'd been neglecting during the hectic holiday prep. But adding a little pampering never hurt, especially before a first date. "I'm free tomorrow, for coffee."

Klaus smiled, not appearing at all offended at her counteroffer. "That sounds perfect. Say, eleven? I think Joe's is just around the corner."

"It is." Okay, so he got bonus points for picking her favorite place. "They have excellent doughnuts."

He gave an unrepentant grin and nodded. "Hedging my bets to earn that dinner."

Rolling her eyes, she watched him go. "Solid strategy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." Klaus lifted his gift at the door. "Thank you for your help."

Caroline waved, her mind already giddy with plans for her date outfit. Valentine's Day was such a great holiday, but the day after just might end up even better.


End file.
